Own Asiavision Song Contest 1
"My personal look" |windance = |vote = Each country awardes 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |entries = 25 |return = |debut = See below |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = None |opening = |openingl = |link = |interval = |intervall = | map year = A01 | col1 = #22b14c | tag1 = Participating countries }} Own Asiavision Song Contest 1, often referred to as OASC #1, is the 1st edition of the Own Asiavision Song Contest. To decide the host, the Asian Broadcaster Union has opened applications for countries which were interesed to host the first edition. Six Asian broadcasters (Australia, Laos, Malaysia, Mongolia, Singapore and Vietnam) have showed their interest and applied. The way of chosing consisted of voting for the best logo and video presentation in a public poll, and the winner would host the first ever edition of the contest. The voting started on 26th April 2015. The results of the poll were revelead on 28th April. The Mongolian broadcaster has won with 3 more votes than their runner-up, Vietnam, and therefore will host the event. Twenty-five countries participated in the first edition. The winner was China with a total amount of 124 points, followed by Hong Kong with only five points less. Jane Zhang with her single "My personal look" won the contest. Location For more details on the host country, see Mongolia. 'Host City' }}Ulaanbaatar or Ulan Bator is the capital and the largest city of Mongolia. An independent municipality, the city is not part of any province, and its population as of 2014 is over 1.3 million. Located in north central Mongolia, the city lies at an elevation of about 1,310 metres (4,300 ft) in a valley on the Tuul River. It is the cultural, industrial, and financial heart of the country. It is the centre of Mongolia's road network, and is connected by rail to both the Trans-Siberian Railway in Russia and the Chinese railway system. 'Venue' National Sports Stadium is a multi-purpose stadium in Ulaanbaatar, Mongolia. It is currently used mostly for football matches and has a capacity 20,000. The Naadam festival, which celebrates Mongolian independence, is held there every July. Currently, the land owned by the stadium company is about 27 hectares, of which the stadium itself takes about 8 hectares of land. The National Sport Stadium in Mongolia will host the 2016 World University Archery Championship. The stadium was established in 1958 by Russian construction in Ulaanbaatar, Mongolia. Since then, it has not been majorly renovated at any point, although it gets a little painting and touch up once a year. Even though the stadium was built for multi-use such as football, festivals, etc., the only mandatory event is the Naadam festival held on July 11 of each year which commemorates the independence day of 1921. Other events are usually held under a contract except ones that are organized by the government. Participating countries Below is a list of all debuting countries : * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 'Final' Scoreboard See also *Own Americavision Song Contest *Own Eurovision Song Contest Category:OASC editions